Power Ranger Crystal Elements- Need OCs
by pLouderThanWordsr
Summary: Long ago, a meteor crashed into Earth from outer space and shattered. This meteor was made of crystal and contained hundreds of villains. Now those villains are free and it's up to a new team of teenagers to save the day and defeat the Power Rangers. These people are the Power Rangers Crystal Elements- Need OCs for Rangers and villians.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I've decided to stop my current series and do a retake using 2 of my OcS and using some of your OCs. The format's below:

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:(15-16) or (20-25**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Dream:**

 **Job: (They don't have to have one)**

 **Colour:**

 **Weapon:**

 **Zord:**

 **Family:**

 **History:**

 **Element:**

 **Favorite Catchphrase:**

The Rangers colours are:

Red-my Oc-Male

Blue-Male

Green-Male

Yellow-my Oc-Female

Purple-Female

Pink-Female

Gold-Male

Silver-Female

The main 4 power rangers are Red Blue Green and Pink. Purple and Yellow come later. Gold and Silver are more mentors so their age is between 20-25, the others are 15-16. Gold and Silver are related. Red and Yellow are paired together already. The others will depend on the OCs you submit. By the way go as weird you want. I prefer my characters stand out and I will chose between a variety of personalities.

So here are my Ocs:

 **Name:** Jacmenic McNight

 **Nickname:** Jake, Jakey

 **Age:(15-16) or (20-25):** 16

 **Gender:** Male

 **Appearance:** A boy with short, black, spiky hair and was wearing a red t-shirt, brown jacket and blue trousers.

 **Personality:** Jack is kind, determined and helpful, with the right material as a leader. He often lies and takes the blame to cover others. He often feels pressured by his parents and reduces it by visiting the fire station and learning over there.

 **Likes:** Chocolate, defeating evil and competition

 **Dislikes:** Been pressured, losing his friend, the Earth been attacked by unknown evil, fancy food

 **Hobbies:** Running, basketball.

 **Dream:** Wants to be a fire-fighter ever since he saw one save his uncle

 **Job: (They don't have to have one)**

 **Colour:** Red

 **Weapon:** Mystic Sword

 **Zord:** Red Gryphon

 **Family:** Both his parents are the richest people in the city. Lady Addie Lord Mack

 **History:** His parents are the richest people in town and own a worldwide company, which they expect their son to inherit. Jack since little had been interested in the fire station and plead his parents to let him visit one. His parents expect Jack to grow a certain way and he often feels pressured by his parents. Jack and his best friend (who he can tell anything to) Marianne met trying to save a cat in the tree. His parents dislike Marianne as she's 'beneath' them. Jack keeps his family life and his other life distances apart.

 **Element:** Fire

 **Favorite Catchphrase:** Are you guys in?/Are you coming or not?

My other OC is Marianne. The plot will be the same as PRCE and the villains. I will publish my other OC form but now start typing as I aim to get at least 10 submits. By the way, this is set in the Uk if you just want to know. so the Rangers will either be in Year 11 or 12.


	2. Results!

Here's the Rangers that I've chosen:

Red- My oc- Jack

Green-Austin Ackert-White-Falcon-06

Blue- Jordan Holland-VFrame

Pink-Arianna Howard-Guest

Yellow-My oc- Marianne

Purple-Charloette Winchester-iCrzy

Gold-Jevon Xavier Tabb-lil26jay

Silver-Cylvianna Johanson- Happy MooMoo

So here's the results and here's my oc information:

 **Name:** Marianne Gillains

 **Nickname:** Mars(by Jack), Marian and Mary

 **Age:(15-16) or (20-25):** 15

 **Gender:** Female

 **Appearance:** Blue jeans. Yellow t-shirt with black jacket.(Do not think of Gia.) Dark skin. Brown eyes. Wears red glasses.

 **Personality:** Marianne is a determined shy girl, who, when she talks, could talk for England. She tends to overact about little things and stay calm on big things. She's always campaigning about something usually in the streets. Often she runs to stop headaches or take her mind off something.

 **Likes:** Books. maths. Wearing her most comfortable outfit, which is probably the most ugliest one. Campaigning.

 **Dislikes:** Fancy food. Losing a friend. Anything fashion related. People ignoring kids with disabilities and mistreating them. Jack finding out she has a crush on him (this is more of a fear.)

 **Hobbies:** Reading. Researching. Running.

 **Dream:** To be a nurse or to open a school where kids with disabilities

 **Job: (They don't have to have one):** She works at an orphanage for free, helping out.

 **Colour:** Yellow

 **Weapon** : Shooting Bow

 **Zord:** Yellow Cheetah

 **Family:** Uncle Carlos and Aunt Milia

 **History:** Marianne was left at Uncle Carlos doorstep, when she was 3, with a message to take care of her. She had a crush on her best friend. She never cared about who were her biological parents, after all who would when she has Uncle Carlos, Aunt Milia and Jack.

 **Element:** Light

 **Favorite Catchphrase:** I'm sorry that word is not in my vocabulary..

So there are the results. I'm sorry for this taking ages but you'll have to wait another couple of weeks b4 the storyline begins, as I recently had exams, but u never know I might upload one tomorrow. Well done if you got in. But don't feel dismayed if you didn't get in as I might have a chapter where the current Rangers disappear so there has to be a back up one. Oops. Spoiler. But also even if your character may not be a Ranger, they will probably still be seen in the series. At least one for every chapter.


End file.
